


EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON

by monahontas



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dead People, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monahontas/pseuds/monahontas
Summary: everything happens for a reason is what she used to tell me ... after the lawsuit, when I thought everything was going to get better, I get worse to the point of no longer wanting to live until she came back not only to give me the strength to continue, but to continue living not only for me but for my two little blessings and soon more and for the love of my life
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers, this is my first fic, please be gentle with me, since English is not my first language, it is Spanish and although it is English, I still have a lot to learn and resort to the translator, so if you have patience with me and any mistakes make me know er (I don't have beta anyway) 
> 
> I couldn't stop thinking about this as I'm obsessed with 911 and my buddie ... thanks very much for reading and I hope you like it

Present

-Hi…. Has it been a while, right ?, you must be mad at me for not having come sooner; and although you know why it is not an excuse

She breathes a sigh, which did not know he was holding; I have so many mixed feelings at this time would not know which of all express sadness, anger, understanding, resignation, longing ...

\- So much you have happened since you left ...

I sit on the lawn under the big tree that is surrounded by some variety of flowers, each with its distinctive color, as if they had been planted by many types of people according to their tastes, from lilies to roses, daisies and sunflowers, resulting in the viewer a show of different colors giving life to the site.

\- You know I'm not a perfect person, and there are many things I wish I had not done - speak softly, almost half whispering as if telling a secret, as if admitting a truth so horrible that I would not want anyone else to know ; and although I speak so low, I know you hear me, always you did and .... despite the circumstances, you always will

But still learning ... - my voice breaks

As I calmed down a bit my cluttered mind and tried to organize everything I want to express despite the lump in my throat, I can see at a distance the two kids running, playing what appears to be hidden, laughing happily, chasing the one to the other, releasing laughter innocent but full of happiness, echoing and filling some of this joy quiet place.

Are those laughs that fill my heart with a peace I had not felt in a long time, and let me keep talking.

\- You've given me a reason to change it used to be- keep silent for a second, letting out a small smile ... - in fact many reasons; Reasons to start again - continued watching the children.

\- When you came back, did not know what to feel ... in fact I think you came at the worst time of my life, and I made living things that were not fair to you, but if we are righteous, you did the same for me - I declare what I think I get as half sarcasm and even joke stating a fact but without malice at heart, and I know she knows because we learned to know each other and knew when was serious and when not.

\- but ... you turned to go, and although this time we said goodbye because we knew it was the definitive end .... Still it hurts, and it hurts because I miss you; I miss my best friend, I miss my confidant, my voice of reason, that they corrected me and made my mistakes without fear of hurting my feelings but also made me see all the good he was doing; and ... - I took another deep breath to say the following words - and miss my companion .... My wife - I feel a tear running down my cheek.

Say it aloud hurts more than I thought, although the two reached an agreement towards the end of what would happen to our marriage, because despite the adversities, despite my heart belongs to someone else and never leave to belong, she knew understand, accept and still follow me without asking anything just support each other change the way the rest of us stay.

\- it has not been easy your game; but for you I'm still learning ... the first time I left you, you left leaving a boy becoming a man thanks to you, because I just wanted to be someone worthy of you and helped me to grow in ways you can not imagine, and I do not know if sometime I thanked you, but go back and do it ... thanks !!! ...- feel that conveys thanks so much, not only for the fact of having helped to mature but thanks for believing in it, make it better version of what has been his whole life, not just by him but by the little people who are now in their care and they will be guided in life from now on.

\- I am that in your absence made many mistakes, mistakes that I was separated from my family (or family believed to have if we are righteous), errors that pay dearly; but thanks to you I could cope giving me strength to move forward, away from that dark well that if we do not have honest I could go on my own ... because without you .. without you, you had not returned with our children that day, history It would be different.

I look at children who have tired of running and now while the child is engaged in observing the surrounding vegetation, flowers and other work of art that adorn the stones of the place; the girl is looking at the carved stones trying to decipher the letters of names, dates, prayers on behalf of people who have their final resting there.

\- you know? They are much stronger than me ... have endured valiantly your absence more than I lost another small laugh of incredulity - as you mentioned several times before, they are more mature than me and that I am his papa -

Now children come to him, holding hands, talking among themselves, of everything and nothing, in a way that only they can understand, but with an adoring look at him, no sorrow, no pain, perhaps a little melancholy for the lost and the situation in which they are at that moment in her eyes, but beyond that, he could say with certainty that they are happy children even if not your mama ... and that's because they know that wherever you are her mother she will always be caring for them.

\- they also miss you know ?, but that's the wonder of childhood ... that among his childlike innocence they heal faster than us, and they know they'll never come back, they also know they will always be in their hearts and their protecting side .

I slowly lifted to wait until the children reach me, looking curiously at their faces, that then show signs of thinking about something very serious and trying to figure out how to ask me a question about what they want to know.

\- Daddy? - says my daughter almost 4 years old, dressed in a beautiful pink dress with white flowers, sleeveless (very appropriate for the climate and on this hot day) very similar to the single mother with my eye color .

\- Yes darling? - I answer calmly and patiently, ducking his tall waiting to hear what goes through those curious little heads

\- that's what they tell these stones? - question now my son, 4-year, equal features to his sister since they are twins, only he seems to me the color of her mother's eyes, wearing a green shorts and a T-shirt gray avengers.

I look around watching all the space around us three, including the beautiful tree which was leaning minutes earlier.

\- well, son ... - I think of how to respond in a way that children are extremely intelligent but are still children and have a very different way of understanding things, I understand.

Well champion, as you know, this is a place where people come to rest forever, leaving his body so that his soul continue as angels watching over us.

They look at me intently as if they were telling the secrets of the universe ... and although I'm not telling them secrets, know that until they are teenagers know I'm their universe at this time, to the same as it was his mother.

\- then as are so many here people resting and not we can see, to know where your mom are our loved ones, in this case, we placed a stone decorated with the name of that person, his date of birth and rest and a phrase nice that we will always remember who was before leaving ... so we can come to visit her, talk to her and bring flowers without getting lost and not talking to the wrong person.  
They remain silent analyzing the words I just tell them, well focused, while I thank God and my wife for the blessings that I have at my side.

\- Carla told us that you had put something nice on the stone mammary tells me my little girl after a few moments

\- we can read what it says Daddy, please? - ask me boy then. I do not know if it's that thing of twins in which both speak at the same time saying the same, or in this case one begins prayer and the other ends - and the one on the other side - again says my daughter at her curiously characteristic of them.

Sorry steps behind me but ignored them, concentrated on my children and the gravestones have in front, ready to meet the requests of them, when I look at the "stone" is the side of my wife and I feel that all the color drained from my face, and even more so by the voices coming immediately behind us

\- EVAN? - - BUCKY !!! - two voices exclaiming at the same time are heard, the first a man's voice filled with something that seems to be disbelief, mixed with fear and longing, and the other voice a little childish but full of excitement and joy but both voices full of surprise .

My children are turned watching the new visitors, looking who was calling her dad, while I'm looking at the headstones that were in front of us, weighing on what I could have done to get to this situation, concluding that in fact, at that moment you are thinking not because of the pain, because before me not only the grave of my wife's grave but who was less wait

ABBY BUCKLEY  
1980 - 2020  
Dear friend, companion, mother and wife my angel who became a light at the end of the tunnel

Taking a deep breath to face what comes, I turn taking from the hands of my children who have been put each on both sides, as if they thought they should protect me from this strange ... which should be to the upside (I protect them them), but I know that despite what happened between us, he is not a threat, at the least not for my children and less with your child present; I face looking seriously

\- Edmundo 

The other slay where my daughter was curious, is where the wife of my former best friend is

SHANNON DIAZ  
1987 - 2019  
Beloved mother and wife who left a mark on our hearts


End file.
